A New Evil
by Spectre Skillen
Summary: Things have been quiet in Gotham city ever since Harley Quinn was put into prison, that was until the Huntress (Helena Kyle) came across a girl called Alexis Turner. A girl who has been injected with a DNA changing drug. Can Helena, Barbara and Dinah figure out the new sinister plan that is about to unfold in Gotham City, or will they be to late?
1. Chapter 1: ONE SHOT

THE FOLLOWING STORY IS NOT MEANT TO BREACH ANY COPYRIGHT LAWS SET BY WARNER BROTHERS AND DETECTIVE COMICS. THIS IS SOLELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY. THIS IS MY VERSION OF WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THE FINAL EPISODE OF BIRDS OF PREY, DEVIL EYES.

**Chapter 1:** ONE SHOT

The Huntress stood on a five-story apartment block looking down on a darkened alleyway. A teenage girl had just begun walking down it, clearly in a world of her own. It had been a quiet night, so she had nothing better to do. In fact she and Oracle had been having a lot of quiet nights ever since Harley Quinn had been sent to Arkham Asylum. Too quiet.

You'd think they'd be happy if things were quiet, in a way they were, but the last time things went this quiet it was when Harley Quinn was putting the organised back into Gotham crime. Though this was a dark and worrying thought, Helena, Barbara and Dinah tried to ignore it. The last thing they needed was to be more depressed than they already were.

On the upside it allowed them to grieve and deal with their emotions. It let Barbara get over losing Wade, the guilt she felt for letting him into her life and, even though she would never admit it, the betrayal she felt when Helena told Harley about him. Then Helena could deal with the pain, anger and feelings of betrayal she had from Harley Quinn and then get over the guilt of betraying Barbara, Wade, Dinah and Alfred herself.

"Oracle, let's just call it a…" The Huntress began but stopped due to a sudden amount of unexplained activity in the alleyway below. "Give me a second."

"Huntress…" Oracle started.

"Don't worry; it just looks like a mugging" Huntress interrupted, jumping off the roof and landing gracefully behind the assailants.

But when she approached she saw something glinting in one of the assailant's hand. Before the Huntress could think he stabbed it into a girl's neck and pressed down. Huntress thought the poor kid was in for it but all she did was slide down the wall clutching her neck.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The Huntress says.

The men turn around and give each other pleased grins. "You should really stay out of other people's business…" One of them said.

"It can get you into trouble," The other finished.

"I was thinking the exact same thing for you too, boys," The Huntress shot back.

The Huntress jumped into a basic fighting stance and took out one of the men with a high kick to the head before they could even blink. She quickly turned to the other guy and knocked him out with an elbow and punch to the head.

She then turned to the girl who the men had attacked, who was now leaning against the wall staring at her in awe.

"I don't know who you are, but thank you," The girl said. She had a heavy English accent and she made no attempt to hide it or maybe she was; the Huntress wasn't sure.

"No problem, are you alright?" The Huntress asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," She replied. "Who are you?"

"People call me the Huntress. And do you have a name kid?"

"Alexis, and thanks again. Now I have to go."

"Wait."

"What?"

"I'm not sure what those guys injected into you but I'm not taking any chances. Take this number and call it if you need anything. I hope this is the last time we see each other. Bye, Alexis," The Huntress said, handing Alexis a card.

"Thank you," Alexis said, leaving the alleyway.

"Huntress, why did you give so much away to her? She's like thirteen," Oracle said over the coms.

"There's something about her. Those men I just beat up injected her with something. I'm bringing a sample back to the clock tower. And anyway, I gave the kid Reese's number. I'll be back soon," The Huntress said, producing a tissue from her pocket.

She picked up the needle and then scaled the five-story apartment block once again. "You better be right Huntress," Oracle said, as Huntress made her way quickly across the rooftops of Gotham city.


	2. Chapter 2: A NEW DARKNESS

THE FOLLOWING STORY IS NOT MEANT TO BREACH ANY COPYRIGHT LAWS SET BY WARNER BROTHERS AND DETECTIVE COMICS. THIS IS SOLELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY. THIS IS MY VERSION OF WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THE FINAL EPISODE OF BIRDS OF PREY, DEVIL EYES.

**Chapter 2:** A NEW DARKNESS

Helena walked out of the elevator and straight to Barbara, who was sitting in her world of computers known as Delphi. Barbara didn't even bother to look up but Helena knew she wasn't pleased about what she told the kid in alleyway. Before Barbara could say anything, Helena handed her the needle.

"Here," Helena said.

Barbara took the needle and wheeled herself over to a clear work bench. Here she swabbed the needle and started to test the sample. Once she scanned it into computer, Barbara went back to the computer she was at when Helena came in and started to bring up results and tests. As she did so, alarms started to go off and a red light started flashing on the computer.

"Barbara, what the hell is going on?" Helena shouted. "Is there an intruder?"

"Nothing like that. The sample I just scanned into the computer has just been flagged as dangerous. Extremely dangerous," Barbara shouted.

"And since when does that set off sirens?"

"Give me a minute," Barbara shouted. She quickly tapped a few keys on the keyboard and the alarms stopped ringing.

"Why did sirens just go of in the first place? We can usually tell when things are dangerous," Helena asked.

"It's just the Delphi system telling me there's something un-usual going on."

"Well, what does the serum do then?"

Barbara finished bringing up the results but when she read them her face went pale from the contents. "We need to find that kid," Barbara said flatly.

"Barbara, what's wrong?" Helena asked with concern.

"This serum is dangerous. Very dangerous. Helena, this can change a person's DNA structure. Manipulate it even," Barbara said, in her technical terms tone.

"You're techno-babbling."

"Sorry. It can turn a person without Meta-human DNA, like me, into a person with Meta DNA, like you. But the results of what the serum will do are unknown. There's no way in telling what ability the person will receive or the effect the ability will have. A non-meta is not supposed to have a Meta's DNA structure. It could have disastrous consequences," Barbara simplified.

"So this kid is turning into a Meta as we speak?" Helena asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how fast she's becoming one. This serum could stay dormant for a few weeks or kick in right away. It's hard to tell," Barbara replied.

"So, is she dangerous?"

"I'm not sure but we need to find her. _Fast. _The people who injected her with the serum could be looking for her. If so she's in a lot of danger. Can you give me a description?"

"She had really green eyes, an English accent, light brown hair, a scar on her forehead and was about five-five. She also said her name was Alexis," Helena recalled.

"She sounds like one of my students. Alexis Turner. She lives with her uncle. That'll make her easier to find," Barbara said.

Helena watched as Barbara tapped some keys and brought up Alexis's history. "That's strange…" Barbara mumbled.

"What?" Helena asked.

"Well it seems there's nothing about this kid before the age of eleven."

"But that's good right?"

"I mean there are not any records of where she has lived or were she comes from, not even a birth certificate. It only gives information on when she moved to New Gotham. Then it's all just a blank. Something weird is going on here," Barbara said. "We definitely need to find this kid. Not just because of the serum but because of the fact we know little to nothing about her past."

A figure stood in the distance watching the clock tower and grinned. "A new darkness has hit Gotham and you're just in time for the show."


	3. Chapter 3: ALEXIS

THE FOLLOWING STORY IS NOT MEANT TO BREACH ANY COPYRIGHT LAWS SET BY WARNER BROTHERS AND DETECTIVE COMICS. THIS IS SOLELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY. THIS IS MY VERSION OF WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THE FINAL EPISODE OF BIRDS OF PREY, DEVIL EYES.

**Chapter 3:** ALEXIS

Alexis woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring. Before hitting it she glanced at the time, _06:00. _Letting out a groan she got up and got ready for school.

She had told her Uncle about what had happened to her the night before and about getting injected with something but when it came to that mysterious woman she didn't mention the number. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Alexis went through her morning routine which involved lots of coffee. By 6:50 she was dressed in her normal attire (black skinny jeans, black converse, a plain t-shirt and hoodie) and had her make-up on, which included a lot of mascara and eye shadow.

She pulled on her beats and grabbed her bag as she left the kitchen and shouted up stairs to her Uncle, who was still getting ready. "Right I'm away. See you later."

"Bye Alexis," Her Uncle shouted down as she left the house.

Alexis walked quickly to catch her bus which usually stopped around the corner. She arrived just on time and sat at the back trying to stay un-noticed. She was good at doing that. All she had to do was put on her headphones and ignore everybody else.

Twenty minutes later she was at school and standing in front of her locker grabbing books. That was when the biggest jock in the school started down the corridor. Alexis attempted to keep herself hidden from him but he had already spotted her.

"Oh look! It's our favourite swat boys," He said extremely loud.

"What do you want Blake?"

"Oh, just for you to do my homework for me," He said, blocking her path.

"Not going to happen," Alexis said. "Now, get out of the way."

"Did you just say no to me?"

"Get used to it," Alexis said trying to move forward but only got shoved back into the lockers with force in return.

Alexis's glasses fell to the floor and she held back from swearing. Aside from dealing with this idiot now she couldn't see a thing. Blake must have noticed her eyes widen in reaction because he laughed.

"Oh look the swat can't see."

"Mr. Zimmerman, Miss Turner. Is everything alright here?" A voice came from behind Blake. She couldn't see her but Alexis knew it was Ms. Gordon.

"Yes Ms. Gordon. I was just asking Alexis here about our Maths homework," Blake said, suddenly nice. He knew not to mess with Ms. Gordon.

"Well if that's the case, get to registration then." And with that Blake left.

Alexis bent down and felt around for her glasses. She was having no luck, so Ms. Gordon bent down and picked them up for her.

"Thanks," Alexis mumbled, putting them back on.

"Has Mr. Zimmerman been bothering you? If so I can help you."

"No, everything's fine. May I go to registration please? I'm going to be late."

"Of course. See you in class," Ms. Gordon said wheeling herself away.

Alexis quickly shut her locker and headed down the hall. But stopped halfway due to hearing someone calling her. She turned round.

"Miss Turner. Can you come to my office please?" It was Dr. Iver. The principal.

"Yes sir, of course. What's wrong?"

"I'll explain it to you when we get there. Here is not the place to talk about it," He said.

From his tone Alexis knew something was wrong, _but what_?

"Okay," Alexis said walking the corridor, her dread building with every step she took.


	4. Chapter 4: A LOST LIFE

THE FOLLOWING STORY IS NOT MEANT TO BREACH ANY COPYRIGHT LAWS SET BY WARNER BROTHERS AND DETECTIVE COMICS. THIS IS SOLELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY. THIS IS MY VERSION OF WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THE FINAL EPISODE OF BIRDS OF PREY, DEVIL EYES.

_**Authors Note:**_ Hi everyone. I know it has been a while since the last update and I apologize for that. I had writers block for a fair bit and only broke it now. I'm also sad to say that although uploads might be quicker, they'll still be uploaded irregulary due to my school work. But anyway, enjoy! :)

**_Chapter 4:_** A LOST LIFE

Alexis followed Dr. Iver into his office and sat down when she was gestured to. She watched as he sat down in his desk chair and looked at her solemnly. The feeling of dread that had been developing since he asked to her to come with him worsened and Alexis adjusted her sitting position, starting to feel awkward.

"Miss Turner, I have to say I would have much preferred to have had you in my office under better circumstances. But unfortunately that's not case," Dr. Iver said.

"What's wrong sir?"

"It's about your Uncle."

"Did something happen?" Alexis asked even though she already knew that it wasn't going to be a good response.

"Your Uncle was killed this morning on his way out to work by a drive by shooting around seven thirty. We were informed shortly after his body was found. I have no idea what you're going through but believe me when I say this, I'm extremely sorry for your loss," Dr. Iver said as softly as he could.

Alexis stared blankly at her feet. Her ears were ringing and she was fighting back tears. Her Uncle was all she had and now she had nowhere to go.

"Alexis, I know that you probably don't want to speak about this right now but I have to ask is there anyone we can call? Your school file says he is your only living relative and there are no secondary numbers."

Without even thinking Alexis replied. "May I make a call on my mobile please?"

"Of course. Would you like some privacy?"

She nodded and the principal left her alone. As soon as he left, she pulled her phone out along with the card The Huntress had given her the night before. Alexis had no idea what was going on but she was sure what happened last night had something to do with it. Although, she could think of another reason to explain it, she'd rather pick the first. Quickly, she dialled the number and put the phone to her ear, waiting for a response.

"Detective Jesse Reese, who is this?" A male voice answered and Alexis started to panic.

"My name is Alexis Turner. I was told to call this number if I needed anything by a woman who referred to herself as the Huntress," Alexis said quickly.

"Hey kid, calm down, you have the right number. I'm an associate of the Huntress. What's wrong?"

"Well last night she saved me from two guys but not before they injected with an unknown substance. So far it hasn't had any affect. But in case it did, Huntress gave me this number," Alexis began. "I was just recently informed that my uncle was shot in a drive by. I have no idea who else to go to. He was all I had."

"I think I know what you're talking about. I'm working that case. Alexis here's the deal. I'll go speak to Huntress and then call you back. I'll get some people to you and get you help. How does that sound?" Reese said.

"Thank you, Detective."

"No problem. May I ask where you are Alexis?"

"Gotham High."

"Great. I'll have the Huntress or someone who knows her with you soon. Stay safe Alexis and I'm terribly sorry for your loss," Reese said with sincerity.

"Thank you, Detective."

"Goodbye."

"Bye," Alexis said, hanging up the phone.

Before Alexis opened the door to the office she took a few long deep breaths. She was struggling to keep her emotions hidden and she didn't want to break down in front of Dr. Iver. Taking one more deep breath, Alexis opened the door of the office and saw Dr. Iver sitting outside.

"Finished?" He asked.

"Yes sir. Someone is coming soon. They said they'll call back with the time," Alexis said.

"That's great, until then you can wait at reception," Dr. Iver said but quickly added, "Again, I'm extremely sorry for your loss," When he saw the pained expression on her face.

"Thank you Sir."

Reese hung up the phone after speaking to Alexis. He didn't know what to make of the fact that Helena had given this girl his number. Although he did understand why she did so due to the fact that she had to keep her true identity secret but even so, he would have at least liked a heads up.

Looking around him to double check no-one was watching, he dialled the number he had for Barbara, knowing she was his best shot at getting help for Mackenzie fast. He glanced at his watch and was glad to see it was recess and she was on her break.

"Hello?" Barbara's voice came through the speaker.

"It's Reese. Are you free to talk?" He asked.

"Yes Detective. What's wrong?"

"I just received a call from an Alexis Turner. She said Helena gave her my number in case of emergencies," Reese said.

"What happened?" Barbara asked with concern.

"Her Uncle just got murdered. She panicked and called me because he's all she has. I have a feeling she thinks it's connected to last night."

"Thanks for calling me Reese. I actually need to speak to her. The serum she was injected with had DNA changing properties."

"Which means...?" Reese began.

"She's turning from a Non-Meta to a Meta as we speak," Barbara clarified. "I'll go and get her now. Where is she?"

"I think she's still at school. I'll call her now to tell her your coming."

"Thank you."

The line went dead and Reese quickly started dialling the number for Alexis. He'd made the decision to speak to Helena after and to tell her off for not telling him about giving the girl his number. He wasn't completely annoyed but he was still a cop and she wasn't the only one who had to be careful.

Barbara quickly wheeled herself to reception, where she found a pale Alexis sitting in the poufy chairs in the waiting area. She didn't look like she'd been crying but from her pained expression, she looked close.

"Alexis I'm here to collect you," Barbara said and then in a tone only Alexis could hear added, " If anyone asks, I'm a good friend of your Uncle's and I'm the one you stay with when he's busy at work."

Alexis nodded. At this point she didn't really care if it was the Grinch coming to collect her. She was exhausted, emotionally drained and close to a breakdown. All she wanted to do was be alone. Barbara looked up as Dr. Iver came through the door.

"Dr. Iver. I'm here to collect Alexis. I'm a close friend of the family. I was very shocked and upset when I heard about Ethan," Barbara said.

"Ms Gordon, I wasn't expecting to see you here to collect Alexis. I didn't realise you knew her outside school," Dr. Iver said.

"I have known them since they moved to Gotham. Ethan was a lovely man."

"Well in that case, I'm terribly sorry for your loss. If there is anything I can do please ask. I'll make sure the rest of your lessons are covered for the rest of the day."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ms Gordon. Make sure Alexis gets some rest."

"Yes, of course." Barbara said with a smile.

With that Dr. Iver returned to his office, leaving Alexis with Barbara. Alexis had somehow gotten paler and looked closer to tears than ever before. Barbara realised the faster she got Alexis to the clock tower the better.

"Alexis, sweetheart. It's time to go," Barbara said softly.

Alexis nodded and slowly got up. Barbara started to wheel herself out the door and to her car and Alexis followed closely behind. It didn't take them long to get to the car and as soon as Barbara unlocked the door, she turned herself around to face Alexis.

"Would you be able to put my chair in the back when I get in please? It'll be a great help and make things quicker," Barbara said.

"Sure, no problem," Alexis mumbled.

It took about five minutes for them to get ready and in the car but when Alexis sat in the passenger seat next to Barbara, Barbara automatically took notice that Alexis was shaking. She realised that the teenager must have been holding so much in and was on the verge of breaking down. As soon as they hit the road, Barbara began to speak.

"I know you really don't want to talk right now, I understand that, but I need you to listen to me and listen to me carefully. I'm about to take you somewhere and you must not under any circumstances tell anyone, apart from a very small group of people who you are about to meet. Understand?" Barbara said.

"I understand," Alexis said.

"Do you promise me?"

"I promise."

"Now, that's over and done with, I want you to know that if you need to talk, a shoulder to cry on or even just someone to sit with you, I'm here. Ask me anything and I'll try to help. Okay?" Barbara said, her tone softening and her expression turning into a concerned one.

"Thank you," Alexis mumbled.

For the rest of the journey they remained silent, Alexis silently staring out the window to lost in her own thoughts to interact and Barbara driving to the clock tower, every so often glancing at the fifth-teen year old girl who's world had just been turned upside down.


End file.
